


Three's A Crowd

by DiamondsxStags



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Takes place prior to Shippuden, The Hachi clan belongs to mongrelmarie on deviant art, This fic follows a larger AU I have in the works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after defecting from the Hidden Cloud Village, Miyo Hachi is caught in the clutches of the Akatsuki and joins them in exchange for her life. She joins Hidan and Kakuzu's team and while it takes a while for the three to adjust, they somehow manage to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

As the water dripped off her face, Miyo looked down at her reflection and considered, once again, cutting her hair. Now that she was on the run, a change of appearance would be an advantage. But as she ran her fingers through her hair, she found herself unable to let go. Her mother always taught her that a woman's hair was her crowning glory, and as she was a Hachi, her appearance was one of the most important weapons in her arsenal, and that included her hair. She clutched a lock of her hair and sighed. Perhaps another day.

Just as she put the last hairstick in place and rose to her feet, the snap of a twig made Miyo tense up. She quickly turned around, and saw a man she did not know emerge from the forest. By all accounts, the man was rather handsome. True Miyo had seen better, but she still found what was in front of her aesthetically pleasing. His hair was perfectly silver and slicked back so Miyo could get a good look at his face, which was very nicely crafted, and had two pink eyes. Interesting. But what he wore was the most interesting of all. For one he wasn't wearing a shirt, and clearly he could get away with it, for another he wore a strange necklace. Just above the necklace was his forehead protector which had the symbol of a village Miyo was unfamiliar with that had a large scratch through it. If that didn't give it away, his robes certainly did. They were black, with red clouds on them and Miyo knew what that meant. _  
_

' _Akatsuki. What could he want?_ ' Miyo relaxed herself and offered the man a charming, polite smile. "May I help you sir?" After all, showing some etiquette never hurt anyone.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little lady?" The man said with a raised eyebrow, giving Miyo a cursory glance. "Surely you're not out here all on your own, are you?" He looked from side to side in a slightly exaggerated manner. It would've been funny if the scenario had been different.

"I'm afraid so sir." Miyo opened her arms up to her sides. "No one here but you and me." ' _At least I hope so_.'

The man grinned and Miyo felt her flesh crawl. "Perfect." The man reached behind him and revealed a tri-bladed scythe that was attached to a long cable, which he had stored on his back. The man pointed the scythe at Miyo. "Then that makes you easy pickings."

' _I don't think so._ ' Miyo took a few steps towards the man, her mouth contorted into a cocky grin. "What's this for sir?" She placed a fingertip on the end of the scythe, and gently slid it up and down. "I've never seen one like this before."

Suspicion formed in the man's narrowed eyes, and he hastily pulled his scythe back. "None of your fucking business!" He barked. "Now, just stay still..." He lifted the scythe by the cable and brought it down swiftly...

...but not swiftly enough. Miyo easily dodged the attack, jumping back beside the riverbank. She couldn't resist a smirk. "I'm afraid that's easier said than done, sir."

"Grr!" The man's left eyebrow twitched. "I'm starting to get annoyed here!" He snapped. "Now if you just stay still, I can get this over with and please Lord Jashin."

' _Jashin_ _?_ ' Miyo frowned in confusion. ' _Who is-_ ' her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the scythe came for her again, forcing her to roll out of the way. Miyo clenched her teeth. ' _I don't have time for this! This needs to be over!_ '

"Oh fucking come on!" The man was clearly losing his temper and just as he lifted his scythe for a third time, Miyo ran straight for him. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

Miyo allowed herself to smile triumphantly. ' _Sorry handsome, but I'm not giving you any satisfaction today._ ' When Miyo was within two feet of the man, she looked him dead in the eye and smirked. "Just relax, and breathe." She said soothingly.

The man blinked and it looked like he was about to snap back a retort, but he stopped. His eyes became half-lidded, and the anger that had been there just seconds ago was replaced by lust. Slowly, he lowered his hand, and the scythe fell with a clatter to the ground. He looked at Miyo as if he was seeing her for the first time, and he grinned wolfishly. "You know, you're far prettier up close."

Miyo giggled. "Why thank you sir." She took this opportunity to look over the cable the man held. ' _I wonder where he got this._ ' Just as she starting to analyse the weapon, the man roughly gripped Miyo's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Beautiful even." The man placed his scythe on his back again, much to Miyo's annoyance. "Perhaps I'll sacrifice you later."

' _Sacrifice?_ ' Miyo opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted.

"Hidan what are you doing?" A second man appeared, wearing the same Akatsuki robes as the first, Hidan. But his face was completely covered by a mask and his forehead protector was around his forehead and had the symbol of the hidden waterfall village scratched out. His eyes were as unusual was Hidan's, completely green with no pupils and a red sclera. One look at him sent a chill down Miyo's spine.

"None of your fucking business Kakuzu." Hidan snapped. "Now leave me alone as I get acquainted with this  _lovely_ lady." 

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and looked over at Miyo. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing that can't be reversed." Miyo replied. She turned to Hidan and gave him a sultry look. "Hidan, darling, would you mind terribly getting rid of Kakuzu?"

"Not at all." Hidan turned to face Kakuzu and, with his scythe raised, ran towards him.

Kakuzu jumped out of the way before Hidan could hit him and he glared at Miyo. "How are you doing this?!" He demanded with a harsh voice.

"Don't worry about that, worry about this!" Out of Miyo's overly long sleeves, two fans attached to chains flew towards Kakuzu, blades out.

"You little brat!" Kakuzu jumped off a tree, narrowly avoiding the fans as they lodged themselves in the tree trunk. He turned back too face Hidan just in time to avoid another hit. "When this is over, you're both dead!"

"Oh knock it off Kakuzu!" Hidan continued to slice through the air as Kakuzu dodged each blow. "Just stand still and this will all be over!"

Miyo quickly dislodged the fans from the tree trunk and held them up, ready to throw. But before Miyo could do anything Kakuzu did something incredible. He detached his left arm up to the elbow and sent it hurtling towards Miyo.  _'What the hell?!'_ Miyo ducked the arm and rolled away. She stood back up and saw the arm still going for her. She quickly spun out of the way, kicking the arm for good measure. Miyo winced as she felt her back collide with a tree, and to make things worse, her stomach began to tighten.  _'This needs to end now!'_ Holding her fans up, Miyo molded what little of her chakra was left into the blades, and activated her lightning nature, making her chakra crackle. "Well boys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to get going!" Miyo threw one fan at Hidan, going right through his torso and shocking him.

"H-Hey! What the fuck is the big idea!" Hidan convulsed and his body dropped, blood pooling beneath him.

The other fan went straight for Kakuzu, but he turned out to be too fast. The fan went into another tree and the electricity made it explode, sending bark everywhere. As Miyo tried to dodge, the detached arm caught her off guard, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against a tree. Miyo gasped, trying to get as much air as possible.  _'Shit!'_

The arm was quickly joined by it's owner, who narrowed his eyes at Miyo. "I'll ask you once. Who are you?"

Miyo gasped, trying to find enough air to speak. "M-Miyo!" She coughed out. "Miyo Hachi!"

Kakuzu's expression changed and his grip seemed to slacken. "A Hachi?" Kakuzu leaned in a little closer. "That'll explain why Hidan did your biding. But what are you doing so far from your village?"

"I-I left!" Although Kakuzu's grip wasn't as tight, Miyo still had to fight just to breathe. "I'm a r-rouge ninja now!" As Miyo spoke, she could see her vision blurring. Clearly lack of air of food did not mix well. Light headed, hungry, and tired, Miyo's vision blurred and her head fell forward, completely knocked out.

~~~

When Miyo awoke, she was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. She was used to this sort of thing happening, but not after a fight like the one she had earlier. Slowly, Miyo rose, her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room. Cautiously, she swung her legs off the bed and stood, trying to steady herself.

"You're awake."

Miyo jumped and quickly turned to her left where the voice came from, ready to attack. She saw someone sitting at a desk, their shadow projected onto the wall before them by a pair of candles. The person rose and turned, and Miyo saw it was Kakuzu. Fear ran down Miyo's spine and she took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you." Kakuzu told her, sounding amused. "Come." He walked towards the door and opened it. He looked over his shoulder at Miyo. "Well?"

As her head cleared, Miyo took stock of her surroundings. It looked like she was at the base for the Akatsuki, and Kakuzu, one of the members, had brought her there. Alive. "What do you want?" She asked cautiously.

"There is a meeting to be held once you awoke." Kakuzu told her. "And now you are awake, so we must go." He looked directly at Miyo and gestured towards the hallway. "Well? I must warn you, leader does not like being kept waiting."

Hesitant, but seeing no other option, Miyo followed Kakuzu out of the room.


End file.
